hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 (Series 12)
Series 12 premiered on September 13, 2010, on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Southern Star Group. And also shown on Go! repeats in 2012. This season premiered on February 21, 2011 on Discovery Kids Latin America and was dubbed in Spanish and Portuguese. Cast 'Hi-5' *Casey Burgess *Stevie Nicholson *Lauren Brant *Tim Maddren *Fely Irvine 'Puppeteer' * Allyce Martins as Chatterbox/Jup Jup Songs of the week Infobox_Hi-5 Farm.png|Hi-5 Farm (Animal fun) Infobox_Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes.png|Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes (Growing) Infobox_Martian Groove.png|Martian Groove (Discovery) Infobox_Happy House.png|Happy House (Home) Infobox_The Dancing Bus.png|The Dancing Bus (Let's Do It) Infobox Toy Box.png|Toy Box (Toys) Infobox_Backyard Adventurers.png|Backyard Adventurers (Adventures) Infobox_Hey Presto.png|Hey Presto! (Magic) Infobox_Turn The Music Up.png|Turn The Music Up! (Surprise) Episodes The following is a list of the television episodes featuring the Australian children's television group of Hi-5. CD * Turn The Music Up! (2010) DVDs * Imagine That (2010) * Happy Hi-5 House (2011) * Hey Presto! (2011) * Fun And Games (2012) * Animal Fun (2013) TV Series DVDs * Series 12 Volume 1: Animal Fun * Series 12 Volume 2: Growing * Series 12 Volume 3: Discovery * Series 12 Volume 4: Home * Series 12 Volume 5: Let's Do It * Series 12 Volume 6: Toys * Series 12 Volume 7: Adventure * Series 12 Volume 8: Magic * Series 12 Volume 9: Surprise Completed Series release * COMING SOON! Gallery Hi-5 Intro With Cast Season 11.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Imagine_That.jpg|Imagine That Happy_Hi-5_House.jpg|Happy Hi-5 House Hey_Presto_dvd.jpg|Hey Presto! Sharing_Stories_dvd_2.jpg|Sharing Stories 2 CD Turn the music up.jpg|Turn The Music Up! Chats Series 12.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 12.png|Jup Jup Lauren's Intro 1 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 1 Series 12 Lauren's Intro 2 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 2 Series 12 Lauren's Intro 3 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 3 Series 12 Stevie's Intro Season 11.png|Stevie's Intro Series 12 Fely's Intro Season 11.png|Fely's Intro Series 12 Tim's Intro Season 11.png|Tim's Intro Series 12 Casey's Intro Season 12, Animal Fun Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Animal Fun Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Growing Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Growing Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Discovery Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Discovery Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Home Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Home Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Let’s Do It Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Let's Do It Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Toys Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Toys Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Adventure Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Adventure Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Magic Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Magic Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Surprise Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Surprise Week Sharing Stories Intro Series 11.png|Sharing Stories Intro Series 12 Fit Bit Tips Intro Season 11.png|Fit Bit Tips Series 12 Children_Season_12.png|Children from Series 12 SOTW_Set_Series_12.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 12.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes In Space Set Series 12.png|Shapes In Space Set Body Move Set Series 12.png|Body Move Set Making Music Set Series 12.png|Making Music Set Word Play Set Series 12.png|Word Play Set Sharing Stories Set Series 12.png|Sharing Stories Set Trivia *It was in this season that Hi-5 began to have more props, including costumes. *The costumes from songs as Toy Box, Backyard Adventurers and Turn The Music Up! were reused for Hi-5 House series 2 for Playtime, Give Five and It's a Party. *This also marks the last appearance of the Fit Bit Tips Segment. Category:Series 12 Category:Southern Star Group Category:Nine Network Category:Nick Jr. Category:Go! (Australian TV channel) Category:Okto Category:Nickelodeon (Philippines) Category:Discovery Kids Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Fely Irvine Category:Lauren Brant Category:Bloopers videos Category:2010 Category:Nine Films and Television Category:Chatterbox Category:Jup Jup Category:E-Junior Category:ITunes